


Save You From Yourself

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’s not allowed to speak since we both know he’s only going to say something stupid or sappy or both."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You From Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> written pre-schism, but if you skip the first 3-4 paragraphs this could absolutely be read as a solely JYJ piece

Junsu is much more observant than the others seem to think he is.

The thing about Yoochun, he's to come to learn, is that no matter how much he doesn't want to admit it, no matter how much he seems like a loner on the surface, Yoochun is needy.

Well, not so much needy as that he loves too much, too hard, so much so that he inks it into his skin both literally and metaphorically; it's more than one person could hope to even come close to reciprocating. Somehow, the realization doesn't strike any sort of fits of jealousy within Junsu. If anything, it makes him love Yoochun all that much more.

The trick, though, is what to do about it. Junsu sees the way Yoochun curls close to Yunho when they're laying on the bed watching anime on someone's laptop. He watches, laughing, as Yoochun and Changmin fight over the couch and end up in one big impossibly comfortable knot of arms, legs, and twisted clothing. And there's no way he of all people could ever miss how Yoochun's body curves almost instinctively towards Jaejoong any time they're within arms reach of each other.

Junsu's also learned that if Yoochun cries at a concert, the second they get home and away from prying eyes he's going to have an armful of a Yoochun so intense, so _there_ , he hasn't quite figured out what to do with him. Sometimes it's even more pronounced when he _doesn't_ cry and actually keeps the emotion (mostly) in. It just pours out faster and harder later.

Tonight's one of those nights, except instead of watching Yoochun on the way home, Junsu watches Jaejoong too and contemplates the puzzle that is his lover and his so-called soulmate. When they get home, Junsu takes the chance and whispers in Jaejoong's ear on the way in the door.

"Come to our room in ten minutes." Jaejoong makes a low, confused sound. "Trust me, please."

As Yoochun practically drags him away, Junsu throws Jaejoong a look that pleads for understanding and gets a tentative nod in return.

The moment Junsu's inside the bedroom door, Yoochun gives him a hard, desperate kiss and drops to his knees. Junsu automatically tangles his fingers in Yoochun's hair and falls against the wall, letting Yoochun scramble at his belt and shove his jeans down. He's not even hard yet but the way Yoochun's already kissing at the exposed skin above his underwear and palming his cock pushes him well on the way there.

Maybe he should have told Jaejoong five minutes.

Yoochun's murmuring something Junsu can't quite make out and shaking under his fingertips. The only light on in the room is coming from a desk lamp in the far corner and the way the light shines off Yoochun's eyes looking up at him makes Junsu's heart skip a beat.

"Love you," Yoochun breathes against his cock, stopping Junsu's answer halfway in his throat.

Jaejoong opens the door so quietly that if Junsu hadn't been waiting for it he would never have heard him; Yoochun certainly doesn't. When Jaejoong sees the two he takes a step backwards as if to leave, a flash of hurt in his eyes, until Junsu lets go of Yoochun's hair and reaches out to him. With his other hand he coaxes Yoochun up, kissing him slowly to try to calm him down.

Once Jaejoong reaches them, Junsu nudges Yoochun to turn around, arm slung around his waist with his other fingers taking hold of Jaejoong's.

Yoochun gasps. "Wh—"

Junsu gives Jaejoong's hand a short squeeze and lets it go in order to cover Yoochun's mouth, a tentative grin on his lips as he speaks to Jaejoong.

"He's not allowed to speak since we both know he's only going to say something stupid or sappy or both."

Yoochun growls quietly, restless, and Jaejoong shakes his head with a fondly exasperated sigh. Junsu's voice drops and he turns to place a gentle kiss on Yoochun's earlobe before continuing, gaze flickering back and forth between the two.

"I know. You. Yoochun. I know you want more. I know you need more." Yoochun tries to make a muffled denial until Junsu shushes him again. "It's okay. I get it, even if you don't."

Junsu knows he's right when Jaejoong looks at Yoochun as if he's reading his soul like a sheet of lyrics he's just written and smiles, brushing the backs of his fingers over Yoochun's cheek.

"Oh Yoochun, Junsu takes good care of you, doesn't he?"

Yoochun nods after a moment, surprise melting into understanding as Junsu slides his hand down over Yoochun's throat, touch soft.

It's as much a surprise to Junsu as it is to Yoochun is when Jaejoong kisses _him_ , barely a sharing of breath until Jaejoong laps at Junsu's lower lip. He keeps his eyes open, trapped in the swirl of lovehopethankslust in Jaejoong's, moaning softly as Yoochun leans back and arches against him.

Jaejoong keeps his fingers in Junsu's hair as he changes his angle to kiss Yoochun instead, melting him from the inside out if Yoochun's little whimpers and shivers are anything to go by.

"Let both of us take care of you tonight," Junsu murmurs as he starts to strip Yoochun, caressing each bit of skin as it's revealed. After a minute, Jaejoong breaks the kiss and Junsu uses the chance to pull Yoochun's tank top over his head and give the other two a nudge towards the bed.

Grinning, Jaejoong walks backwards, tugging his shirt off as he goes. "Pushy, pushy."

"Have to make sure the two of you don't just stand there and make out all night."

"Like you'd complain." 

Tilting his head, Junsu pretends to think for a second while Jaejoong sprawls on the bed and arranges the pillows and blankets to his satisfaction. "Nah."

Yoochun's looking back and forth between the two of them like they're a particularly engrossing ping-pong match, finally raising his hands in defeat. "I'm not going to get any say in this at all, am I?"

"Nope~" Jaejoong and Junsu chime together.

Dozens of emotions flicker across Yoochun's face— exasperation, fondness, embarrassment, adoration, disbelief, wonder, before it finally settles on desire. He gives Junsu a kiss that makes his toes curl into the plush rug before whispering "Thank you" and turning to kneel on the end of the bed and crawl up Jaejoong's body.

Junsu watches, entranced, as Yoochun peels Jaejoong's sweats down over his hips and then shoves his shirt up. Blinking, he remembers why he brought them both here and shimmies out of his own shirt and pants, then makes for the bed to reach around Yoochun's waist to undo his. As he's tugging them down over the rise of Yoochun's ass, he bends over to kiss the letters of Yoochun's tattoo.

When he notices Jaejoong's hand over Yoochun's heart and Yoochun's over his, Junsu smiles against Yoochun's skin. At least they're crazy in this together, he thinks.

Yoochun shifts to kick his jeans off the side of the bed and kneels with his knees to either side of Jaejoong's hips when he comes back, sliding against him as they kiss. It's far too open an invitation for Junsu to ignore. Not entirely incidentally, Junsu drapes himself over Yoochun and feathers over his ribcage as he rifles through the bedside drawer.

Loathe to stop touching Yoochun, Junsu pops open the bottle of lube with one hand but eventually has to use his other to squeeze some out onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. At the first touch against his entrance, Yoochun arches back and Jaejoong groans at the friction the movement causes.

Jaejoong takes advantage of Yoochun's momentary distraction to wiggle his way further up, mouthing the side of Yoochun's neck while skimming down his stomach to wrap his hand around both of their cocks, loosely stroking them together. Yoochun's arms buckle under the onslaught and Jaejoong just laughs and smiles at Junsu over Yoochun's shoulder. Yoochun scrapes his teeth over Jaejoong's nipple and his laughter cuts off with a groan.

In answer, Junsu adds another finger and pushes them deep inside Yoochun, searching and stretching. The cry Yoochun makes when he finds what he's looking for is muffled against Jaejoong's neck so Junsu keeps going until Yoochun's writhing under him and throwing his head back to cry out loud and clear.

Yoochun clings to Jaejoong's shoulders as Junsu pushes into him torturously slow, panting. Still stroking him gently, Jaejoong wraps his other arm around Yoochun's back and drags blunt fingernails down his spine. When he gets to where Junsu's cock is stretching him open, he splays his fingers out so that he can feel every bit of Junsu as he thrusts in. The added touch makes Junsu shudder and clench his fingers where they're gripping Yoochun's hipbones.

Fully sheathed inside Yoochun, Junsu rolls his hips in a move that has Yoochun mewling into Jaejoong's mouth. Jaejoong starts to slide his hand back and forth and Junsu sees stars, moaning out both of their names in one breath. He can hear Yoochun mumble something but can't quite make out exactly what it is. Apparently Jaejoong does because his hand leaves so that he can move out from under Yoochun to kneel in front of him.

Junsu's torn between disappointment at the lost sensation and relief that he's not going to helplessly come in about ten seconds. When Yoochun gets his arms back under him and stretches out to swallow Jaejoong's cock, Junsu nearly comes anyways.

It takes a minute, but they find their own rhythm quickly enough. As Junsu's thrusts turn rougher, Yoochun moans around Jaejoong, his own cock leaking and bouncing against his belly every time Junsu slams into him. Junsu makes the mistake of looking up at Jaejoong, skin damp with sweat and hair starting to cling to his cheeks and forehead, and knows that's it. Yoochun's skin is slick under his fingers but it's Jaejoong's name on his lips when he comes, shaking.

It's then that he realizes this might not be just a one-time thing.

Jaejoong leans forward and pulls Junsu into a kiss, hand low on his neck and the other tangled in Yoochun's hair. This time it's not sweet; it's wet and dirty and open and Junsu can taste Yoochun on him. The thought makes him kiss back harder.

Letting go of Jaejoong with a drag of teeth, he eases out of Yoochun and hears a low whimper of loss. Never one to ever be able to refuse Yoochun, he replaces his cock with three fingers, sliding in stickyslick and sounding almost as obscene as Yoochun sucking and slurping Jaejoong's length.

Reluctantly, Jaejoong gets Yoochun's attention with a touch under his chin. Yoochun releases his cock and rubs his cheek against it while looking up at him with red swollen lips that Jaejoong can't help but run his fingers over, groaning when Yoochun curls his tongue around them instead.

"You trust us, right?" There's a nip to his fingers that Junsu knows means 'that's a stupid fucking question', then a heated questioning glance thrown back over Yoochun's shoulder. Junsu's not sure what Jaejoong has in mind (even if he does have some interesting ideas of his own) so he gives a little shrug and makes to move.

Jaejoong's voice, low and rough in a way that twists around Junsu's spine and settles at his cock, stops him immediately.

"Keep doing that."

Junsu rotates his wrist as Jaejoong pushes Yoochun up onto his knees where he promptly wobbles backwards, leaning heavily on Junsu. Capturing his mouth in a sloppy sideways kiss, Junsu misses Jaejoong moving away and returning. Realization dawns when he feels Jaejoong's now slick fingers run up his wrist and palm, then push inside Yoochun alongside his own.

The sob Yoochun lets out is raw and wordless; Jaejoong's hands are bigger than Junsu's and stretch him until he sounds _broken_. Junsu's probably going to have bruises on his thighs from where Yoochun's holding on as he writhes with an utter lack of inhibition but he can't bring himself to care about anything but the way Yoochun is begging them for more.

With a final scrape of teeth along Yoochun's collarbone, Jaejoong gently eases out of him and kisses a path up his jaw until he reaches Junsu's lips.

"So fucking beautiful, the both of you," he growls, and then he's gone. The pillows on the bed get haphazardly shoved up against the headboard and Jaejoong leans back on them. Junsu rocks against Yoochun, letting him feel how hard he is already as he mouths Yoochun's shoulder and palms his cock.

Jaejoong clears his throat impatiently, making Junsu smile and Yoochun return it with a sultry curve of his lips and a soft kiss.

Eventually Yoochun makes his way to Jaejoong on shaky limbs, raising up to grip the headboard while Junsu coats Jaejoong's cock with the slippery gel. Jaejoong moans, eyes half-mast, and it occurs to Junsu that this is the first time he's actually touched Jaejoong. When Jaejoong returns the favor, Junsu stops thinking.

He guides Jaejoong into Yoochun, one hand over Jaejoong's on his own cock and the other sliding over Jaejoong's balls to press behind them, brushing against his hole. Jaejoong bucks up into Yoochun and curses loudly.

"Dammit Junsu, ah— Later, fuck. Too close."

Going to hold him to that, Junsu thinks, retreating to return his attention to Yoochun and how his spine curves every time he comes up to impale himself on Jaejoong's cock, Junsu's come smeared on the inside of his thighs. Mirroring Jaejoong's earlier actions, Junsu pushes his fingers in alongside Jaejoong the next time Yoochun falls down.

"Ohgod," moans Yoochun, grinding down. Junsu and Jaejoong both reach for Yoochun at the same time, gripping his cock tightly around the base as Jaejoong purrs.

"No coming until we're both inside you."

Junsu gives Jaejoong a look and hopes the other can't see the effect those words had on _him_.

"You're not really... helping matters any." Seeing is apparently not necessary when Jaejoong can feel Junsu's cock throb in his hand.

He squeezes. "I'm helping plenty."

Junsu bites his lip and just goes with it, shallowly thrusting against him.

"Chunnie, c'mere," Jaejoong slurs, pulling Yoochun nearly all the way off of him. The sound of tongues and skin on skin fills Junsu's ears as he rearranges their legs so that he can get closer, exhaling a shaky breath as his cock slides between Yoochun and Jaejoong. Yoochun lets out a soft whine and Junsu can't help the desire to make Yoochun sound like that all the time.

Resting his forehead between Yoochun's shoulder blades, Junsu breathes deep and lines his cock up against Jaejoong's, holding them together loosely. Instinctively, Jaejoong matches his pace and they both breach Yoochun together.

Junsu forgets how to breathe and absently wonders if Yoochun's knuckles are white from gripping the headboard or if he's resorted to letting Jaejoong hold him up.

It's so slow, so fucking _tight_ , and hot, god. Yoochun's flushed and trembling; Junsu can taste his sweat as he mouths his spine and Jaejoong's going through every curse word in every language he knows. When Yoochun lifts his head, his face is damp and Junsu's knows it's not all from the heat. He licks a stripe up Yoochun's pulse, teeth sinking in when he's buried in to the hilt.

Jaejoong clasps his hand and their tangled fingers rest against Yoochun's hip, grounding him and each other. The whole thing is beyond surreal but more than worth it if the absolutely pure pleasure on Yoochun's face is any indication.

And then he starts to _move_.

Ever so carefully, Yoochun rides them both, gasping at the slide of two cocks inside him and the loving touches on his oversensitive skin. Junsu matches his pace, Jaejoong too, after a moment to gather what wits he has left, and the movement is just enough of a change for Yoochun to move more freely.

It's not long before Yoochun is completely gone and Junsu's helpless to do anything but watch and reverently skim his fingertips and lips over his body. One look at Jaejoong and he knows he's not the only one. Yoochun's glorious like this and it seems almost sacrilegious to do anything but gently urge him higher.

Junsu completely loses track of time and everything other than the two men in his bed and the way they feel, sound, taste. Eventually Yoochun's shivers become a constant full-body shudder and Junsu knows he's close. He opens his eyes to find Jaejoong's dark ones and there's a tongue tracing his lips languidly. His own tongue flicks against Yoochun's earlobe before curling into Jaejoong's open mouth.

Jaejoong whispers, palm over Yoochun's heart with Junsu's hand on top of his.

"Come for us, Yoochun-ah, love."

Suddenly the heat around Junsu and Jaejoong becomes almost unbearably tight and Yoochun's making the most indescribable sound Junsu's ever heard in his life. Jaejoong bites down on Junsu's lip and thrusts hard, and Junsu comes hard enough to make his fingertips tingle.

Yoochun's a complete dead weight in their arms.

"Ngh... we killed him," Junsu murmurs weakly as Jaejoong noses under Yoochun's chin, making his head fall back against Junsu's shoulder.

"He needed it," replies Jaejoong, and the profound understanding in his eyes makes Junsu's heart clench. "And so did you."

Junsu blinks. "Huh?"

Jaejoong just smiles softly and places a simple kiss on Junsu's parted lips and doesn't say anything else, just kisses the hollow at the base of Yoochun's throat.

"We should probably move," Junsu says quietly. Regardless of how good the rest of him feels, his legs are starting to fall asleep.

After making sure Junsu's got Yoochun, Jaejoong carefully pulls out, Junsu following. Between the two of them, they get Yoochun laid out on the bed and Junsu curls up against his side, pushing his hair away from his face. Jaejoong rolls over to sit on the edge of the bed and Junsu stops him with a hand on his wrist.

"Stay."

It's not a question. One glance back at Junsu and Jaejoong knows he doesn't mean just for the night. When Yoochun reaches out to splay a hand between Jaejoong's shoulder blades, echoing Junsu's request, Jaejoong closes his eyes.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/15548.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/10222.html)  
> 


End file.
